Welcome to Third Grade
Plot Nairobi prepares for her first day of third grade, and is prepared to meet her new teacher. Trivia * In this episode Nairobi stated that's she's been there since kindergarten, meaning she's been there for 3 years. * Nairobi's school is said to be Paden as of this episode. * Nairobi said she's 2 years away from being the oldest kids in the school, which are 10. * The episode title is similar to All grown up's Welcome To Fifth Grade. * Joshua went back to school earlier than Nairobi. * For the rest of the series, Nairobi is in the third grade. * This episode is counted as an event. * In this episode, Joshua goes to 8th grade. * If Joshua goes to 8th grade in this episode, he is officially in Jr. High. * Nairobi said she had already been use to Joshua acting like a tene since she was 3. This means when he was 8 he acted like a teen. * In this episode Nairobi states that she already knows both the 3rd grade teachers and has known them since second grade. * The 2 teachers names are Ms. Gill and Ms. Kielty. * Nairobi said the only 2 things she probably wouldn't be use to were going to rcess with the older kids, and being the youngest in the lunchroom. * Nairobi said that in kindergarten the way she got through being the youngest was by not talking or paying any attention to the 4th and 5th graders unless she knew them. * Nairobi said in the second grade during testing when she got extra recess she went out with the 3rd, 4th and 5th graders. * Joshua said that he liked the 5th grade the most out all grades at Paden. * The reason Joshua doesn't go to school at Paden is because Paden is an elementary school and Joshua is in Jr. High at ACLC a school for middle school up to high-school and next to it college. * Nairobi said the reason Joshua acts like he's in high-school is because he and his friends are around high- schoolers all the time, and not even she would be able to live with that. * Joshua doesn't go to Paden anymore. * When Nairobi was in pre-school, she remembered some of Joshua's 3rd grade homework was hard. * Nairobi said when she was a baby everything seemed blurry. This possibly meant she couldn't see yet. * When Nairobi was a baby this might've been a dream because she seems to remember her dad driving a car. * As of this episode Nairobi reveiws her earlier memories from a baby up to the present. * Her memories include: Accidentally breaking the bedroom lamp when she was 7, accidentally hurting Joshua when she was a baby, and going to Joshua's 9th birthday when she was 3 in a half. * In this episode it is revealed that the youngest grade of the school is kindergarten. * Nairobi said she doesn't know where she went to pre-school, but it was somewhere near her house. * Nairobi said she never drives to school exept for the 1 time her dad picked her up early for a dentist appointment. * Nairobi weirdly said she can't remember anything from childhood, but she still is a child. * In this episode Nairobi's revealed to be 8 years old, and nearly 8 in a half. * Nairobi must've meant by her early childhood from when she was a toddler. * In this episode Joshua is revealed to be 13 in a half and entering Jr. High. * Nairobi and her friend Lindsay said that third grade sounder very easy. * Weirdly, none of Nairobi's classmates appeared in this episode. * Nairobi said in this episode her friend Lindsay was older than her, and would turn 9 before her. * Nairobi said "The best thing about third grade is almost being a pre-teen", in captions they siad "The bets 'bout bein in 3rd grade is nearly being a teen". * This is the first episode we see Nairobi in third grade as an 8 year old. * This episode is the first mentioning of Lindsay's little sister, Tammy. * Nairobi says Tammy is going to kindergarten, thus making her age five. Goofs * Nairobi says 3rd graders are almost teens. This is not true, because a teen is 13. Besides, even if she was referring to that she isn't even a pre-teen yet. Category:Episodes Category:Event Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes